


Zamboni Driver

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: What happens when two guests and the Zamboni driver are locked in the ice rink together? How will they stay warm? AU. Yaoi. BxB goodness between Yami, Yugi and Atemu. This is an old story so I hope you guys enjoy it. One-Shot.





	Zamboni Driver

_Lemon in this one-shot._

_Hi, Everyone._

_I decided to post an old favourite of mine. This was written in 2016 so please be mindful of any missed errors, I was still just starting to write._

_Some of you may remember this story from a different account name but I guarantee you that I didn't steal it. I wrote this._

**_Zamboni Driver_ **

A teen was sitting on a huge stair case, each 'step' being a bench, shivering.

He and two others had been trapped in the ice rink when the door auto locked.

The two other teens were banging on the door, trying to get someone to unlock the door.

"It's no good," the teen on the stairs said, rubbing his arms in the hopes of warming himself. "The doors auto lock half an hour after closing time."

The teen on the benches worked for the ice rink that they were trapped in, he is the Zamboni driver and his name is Yami.

One of the teens turned to Yami, his name is Atemu. "Then why were we locked in here, the rink hadn't even been officially closed for ten seconds," Atemu said.

"The auto locking must have malfunctioned and locked early," Yami said.

The other teen turned to Yami, his name is Yugi. "Isn't there some staff somewhere?" Yugi asked.

"They stay in the room through that door but the door is too thick for them to hear us. They probably left an hour ago," Yami said.

The three had been locked in the room for over an hour and a half.

"Cold?" Atemu asked, noticing that Yami was shivering terribly.

Yami nodded. "I may work here but I'm not used to staying in here for a long period of time," Yami said.

Atemu took a seat next to Yami, pulling him close to him so that they could share warmth.

Yugi came over and sat next to Yami too, Atemu pulling him closer to them.

"Do you know any way to stay warm in freezer?" Yami asked, still freezing.

"I know one way," Atemu said with a smirk.

"How?" Yami asked, looking up at Atemu.

Atemu leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's in a heated kiss.

Yugi's jaw dropped, his cheeks turning bright red as he watched the two kiss.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise.

Atemu ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern when Yami gasped.

Yami closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss when Atemu started to map out his mouth, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck.

Atemu broke the kiss, smirking at Yami's bright red face.

"I like your plan," Yugi said, turning Yami and pressing his lips to Yami's.

Atemu pulled Yami so that Yami's back was against his chest, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

Atemu sucked on Yami's pulse point, listening to Yami's muffled moan.

Yugi broke the kiss and pushed Yami's coat off his shoulders, Atemu leaning Yami forward so that they could remove the coat.

Yugi pulled Yami's shirt off, throwing the shirt and Yami's coat up the 'stairs' so that they didn't get wet.

Yami's cheeks turned bright red.

Yugi leaned down and started to kiss, lick and nip down Yami's chest.

Atemu licked and nipped at Yami's neck while Yugi worked on Yami's chest.

Yami moaned loudly from the two teens actions.

Yugi licked Yami's nipple, Yami's back arching as he moaned loudly.

Atemu turned Yami's chin, pressing his lips to Yami's in a heated kiss.

Yugi and Atemu cold feel Yami's skin heating up, the cold forgotten.

Yugi pulled Yami's nipple into his mouth, sucking on the nub and licking it.

Atemu moaned into the kiss with Yami when Yami shifted his hips in his lap.

Atemu grasped Yami's hips and started to rotate his hips, enjoying the friction.

Once satisfied with the first nipple Yugi turned his attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment as his right hand came up to play with the abandoned one.

Atemu broke the kiss and went back to kissing and licking Yami's neck, Yami turning his head to give Atemu more access.

Once done with Yami's nipples Yugi went back to kissing, licking and nipping down Yami's chest.

Yugi dipped his tongue into Yami's naval several times before he rose up and removed Yami's shoes and socks, tossing them up the 'stairs' with his coats.

Yugi undid Yami's belt and pants, Atemu lifting Yami up slightly so that Yugi could remove Yami's pants and boxers which joined the rest of Yami's clothes.

Yami shivered as the cold air hit his heated member.

Atemu held Yami's hips down as Yugi shifted Yami's legs so that he could settle between them.

Yugi leaned down and roughly licked the tip of Yami's member causing Yami to cry out.

Yugi started to lick Yami from tip to base and back again until he had licked every inch of Yami's member.

Yugi took the tip of Yami's member into his mouth.

Yugi slowly taking more into his mouth until Yami was fully sheathed, running his tongue along the sides the whole way.

Yugi slowly pulled back to the tip and re-sheathed Yami once again.

Yami tangled his hands into Yugi's hair, trying to thrust up into Yugi's mouth but couldn't because of the hands on his hips.

Yami could soon feel his end approaching. "I-I'm ge-getting cl-close," Yami said between moans.

Yugi pulled back to the tip and sucked hard, wanting Yami to release.

"YUGI!" Yami cried as he released into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi drank every drop before he pulled back, untangling Yami's hands from his hair.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atemu's in a heated kiss.

Atemu moaned into the kiss, he could taste both Yami and Yugi in that one kiss.

Yugi broke the kiss and pulled back, sticking three fingers into his mouth and sucking on them.

Atemu turned Yami around so that they were chest to chest, kissing Yami heatedly again.

Yugi stuck three fingers into his mouth, starting to coat them in saliva.

Atemu broke the kiss and locked at Yugi, understanding what Yugi was planning to do he said, "Remember to relax."

Yami nodded.

Yugi removed the finger from his mouth and ran one around the ring of muscles at Yami's entrance before he slipped the finger into Yami.

Yami gasped and tensed.

"Relax," Atemu said.

"It's uncomfortable," Yami muttered, forcing himself to relax.

Yugi started to move his finger around when he felt Yami relax, adding a second one when he deemed Yami ready.

Yami winced as he tensed again, forcing himself to relax again.

Yugi moved his fingers around again, starting to scissor them soon after.

Yami moaned loudly when Yugi struck his prostate.

Yugi smirked and continued to aim for that spot while he continued to prepare Yami for what was to come, listening to Yami's moans of pleasure.

Once satisfied with the two fingers Yugi added a third.

Yami whimpered and tensed.

"Relax," Atemu said, rubbing Yami's back with one hand.

Yami nodded and forced himself to relax.

Yugi moved his fingers around before he started to scissor them apart.

Once he thought that Yami was sufficiently prepared Yugi removed his fingers, earning a groan of disappointment from Yami.

Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry you'll get what you want soon," Atemu said. Atemu looked over Yami's shoulder at Yugi, "Do you want to go first?"

Yugi shook his head. "I've all the fun up to now, you're first," Yugi said.

Atemu laid Yami down on the bench and started to strip his clothes, putting his clothes with Yami.

Yugi also started to strip, putting his clothes with Yami's and Atemu's.

Atemu settled between Yami's legs on the bench, lining himself up at Yami's entrance.

"Remember to relax," Atemu said, Yami nodding in understanding.

Atemu started to slowly enter Yami, not stopping until he was fully sheathed.

Yami whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Relax," Atemu said softly, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

A few moments later Yami shifted his hips to signal that he was ready, Atemu gasping in pleasure.

Atemu pulled back to the tip and slowly thrust back into Yami, starting a slow, gentle pace.

Yugi sat on the bench just above Yami's head.

Before long Yami got sick of the slow pace and said, "Please. Harder, Faster."

Atemu pulled back to the tip and thrust back into Yami hard, starting a hard, fast pace.

"ATEMU!" Yami cried as Atemu struck his prostate.

Atemu continued to aim for that spot with every thrust.

Yugi started to stroke himself in time with Atemu's thrusts.

Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and his legs around Atemu's waist.

"Ah! So good! Don't stop! Harder! Faster!" Yami moaned.

"Ah! So hot! So tight!" Atemu groaned.

Atemu peaked open his eyes ad looked at Yugi who was still stroking himself.

Atemu pulled out of Yami, receiving a groan of disappointment.

Atemu leaned down and whispered something in Yami's ear, causing Yami to blush darkly.

Yami released Atemu and rolled over, Atemu re-sheathing himself inside Yami.

"Want to join us, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded and crawled over, laying on his back and sliding under Yami.

Yugi took Yami's member into his mouth, Yami returning the favour.

Atemu started to thrust into Yami hard and fast again.

Yami moaned loudly around Yugi's member which caused Yugi to moan around Yami's member.

Yugi and Yami moaned loudly around each other's members as they released into each other's mouth.

Atemu moaned and sped up lightly when Yami clamped down on him.

"YAMI!" Atemu groaned as he released into Yami a few moments later.

Atemu pulled out and pulled Yami up with him, sitting on the bench.

Yami was panting and bright red.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

Atemu shifted Yami so that he was sitting on the bench, moving to sit behind Yugi.

Atemu sucked on three fingers, making sure to coat them in saliva.

Once satisfied that his fingers were sufficiently prepared Atemu removed them from his mouth.

Sensing Atemu behind him Yugi leaned forward until Yami was lying flat on his back on the bench.

"Remember to relax," Atemu said.

He circled one finger around Yugi's entrance before he slipped it inside, Yugi tensing for a moment before he relaxed.

Atemu stilled until he felt Yugi relax before he started to move the finger around.

Yugi broke the kiss with Yami for a moment to catch his breath before he started to kiss Yami again, moaning into the kiss.

Once satisfied with the first finger Atemu added a second finger, stilling when he felt Yugi tense.

Once Yugi relaxed Atemu started to move his fingers around before he started to scissor them apart.

Atemu smirked when Yugi moaned loudly into his kiss with Yami and his back arched, knowing he had struck Yugi's prostate.

Atemu aimed for that spot as he prepared Yugi.

Once satisfied with the two fingers Atemu added a third one, stilling until Yugi relaxed once again.

Atemu moved his fingers around before he started to scissor his fingers again, listening to Yugi's muffled moans.

Once satisfied that Yugi was sufficiently prepared Atemu removed his fingers, earning a muffled groan of disappointment.

Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry you'll get what you want soon," Atemu said. He looked over at Yami, Yugi having just broken the kiss, "Do you want to have a go?"

Yami shook his head. "N-no thanks," Yami said.

Atemu lined himself up at Yugi's entrance and began to slowly enter Yugi, stilling once he was fully sheathed to give Yugi time to adjust.

Yugi whimpered, burying his face in Yami's shoulder.

Yami started to run his hands up Yugi's back. "Relax," Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded and forced himself to relax, shifting his hips a few moments later when he had adjusted to Atemu's size.

Atemu pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi and slowly thrust back into Yugi, starting a slow, gentle pace.

Yami moaned, Atemu's steady pace causing Yugi's member to rub against his own.

Before long Yugi got sick of the slow pace. "Please. Harder, faster," Yugi moaned.

Atemu pulled back and thrust back into Yugi hard, starting a hard, fast pace.

"ATEMU!" Yugi cried when Atemu struck his prostate on the first thrust, Atemu making sure to strike that spot with every thrust.

Yami moaned loudly when his and Yugi's members rubbed together quicker, enjoying the friction.

"Ah! So good! Don't stop! Harder! Faster!" Yugi moaned.

"So hot! So tight!" Atemu groaned as he sped up.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami.

Before long Yugi could feel his end approaching, he broke his kiss with Yami. "I-I'm ge-getting cl-close," Yugi said between moans.

Atemu sped up slightly, approaching his end as well.

"YUGI!" Yami cried as he released onto his and Yugi's chest from the friction Yugi had been causing on his member.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried at the same time as he released onto his and Yami's chest from the dual assault on his body, clamping down on Atemu's member.

Atemu continued for a few moments. "YUGI!" Atemu groaned as he released into Yugi.

Yugi collapsed against Yami and Atemu collapsed against Yugi.

Once Atemu caught his breathe he pulled out of Yugi and sat down on the bench.

Yugi smirked down at Yami before he turned and kissed Atemu.

"You're turn," Yugi said once he had broken the kiss.

Atemu smirked at Yugi. "No preparation," Atemu said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," Atemu said.

Yugi nodded. "Okay," Yugi said.

Atemu turned and kissed Yami, lying Yami back against the bench.

Yugi shifted so that he was kneeling behind Atemu and lined himself up, slowly entering Atemu.

Yugi didn't stop until he was fully sheathed, he then stilled until Atemu signalled that he was ready.

After a few moments Atemu shifted his hips, signalling that he was ready.

Yugi started a slow, gentle pace, being careful not to hurt Atemu.

Before long Atemu got sick of the slow pace, breaking the kiss with Yami. "Please, Yugi. Harder, faster," Atemu moaned.

Yugi stopped and whispered something in Atemu's ear.

Atemu groaned but nodded.

Atemu lined himself up at Yami's entrance and slowly pushed into Yami, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the pale teen.

Yugi and Atemu started a gentle pace, slowly picking up speed.

Yami cried out when Atemu struck his prostate hard, Atemu aiming for that spot as he continued to pick up speed.

Atemu cried out a moment later when Yugi struck his own prostate, Yugi aiming for Atemu's prostate as he picked up speed to match Atemu's pace.

"So good! Harder! Faster!" Yami moaned.

"So tight! So hot! Yugi, harder! Faster!" Atemu groaned, picking up speed.

"So hot! So tight!" Yugi groaned, picking up speed at the same time as Atemu.

Before long Yami could feel his end approaching. "I-I'm ge-getting cl-close," Yami moaned.

Atemu reaching between his and Yami's bodies and began to stroke Yami in time with his and Yugi's thrusts.

"ATEMU!" Yami cried as he released onto his and Atemu's chest from the dual assault on his body, clamping down on Atemu's member.

"YAMI! YUGI!" Atemu cried as he released into Yami from the dual assault on his body, clamping down on Yugi's member.

"ATEMU!" Yugi cried as he released into Atemu.

Yugi pulled out of Atemu and sat beside them.

Atemu flipped them over so that Yami was lying on his chest, Yugi laying down beside Atemu on the large bench.

Yami yawned. "A very effective way of staying warm in a freezer," Yami said tiredly.

Atemu chuckled. "Let's get some rest," Atemu said.

Yugi pulled his and Atemu's coats down, placing Atemu's over their feet and his overlapping Atemu's which reached up to their chins.

Throughout the night the three had continued their activities to keep warm, sleeping for a short while before repeating the actions again.

The next morning they got dressed and left the ice rink when the doors where unlocked, trading numbers to meet up again.

_**The End** _

_Please tell me what you think._


End file.
